13 Novembre 2015
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Tsuna était heureux. Tout le monde l'était. Ils étaient en voyage scolaire en France quoi ! Il y avait de quoi bondir de joie. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Et personne n'avait pu prévoir cela. Personne. Pas même Reborn. Voilà comment une journée peut changer toute une vie.. et une personne. Death-fic / sorte de tranche de vie.


_Voici un texte que j'ai écrit le 15 novembre dernier suite aux événements du 13 novembre. J'ai longuement hésité à le poster mais j'ai finalement décider de le publier sur le site._

 _Voici donc quelques mots jetés sur un papier froissé, alignés jusqu'à former une petite histoire._

 _ **Genre :** Tragédie_

 _ **Protagonistes :** Tsunayoshi Sawada  & Nana Sawada _

_Semi UA_

 _._

 _Réponse aux reviews tout en bas._

.

 **§**

.

 **T** suna se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes dégoulinant sans fin le long de ses joues, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Ce voyage scolaire à Paris en France s'annonçait parfait. Tous étaient très enthousiastes et sa mère, Nana, s'était proposée pour accompagner la classe avec les enfants. Les élèves n'avaient pas désapprouver : Sawada Nana était une personne merveilleuse et adorable. Tsuna avait été heureux – bien que songeant que Reborn s'était probablement mêlé de tout cela il n'aurait pas du l'être. Il était pour une fois sûr que tout irait bien. Son Hyper-Intuition ne l'avait encore jamais trompée. Et tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dans ce bar, le _Baromètre_ , dans le Xième, pour dîner après une longue journée de visite. La salle du bar était emplie de joyeux bavardages. Ils étaient heureux. Et ils avaient de quoi. Ils étaient à Paris, en France quoi ! Yamamoto riait et Gokudera râlait. Hibari lançait des regards polaires à tout le monde. Lambo se goinfrait de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, les filles riaient entre elles, Chrome rougissait et Mukuro... ricanait tout seul alors que Ryohei embêtait un serveur. Et puis c'était arrivé. Son hyper-intuition s'était réveillée, mais ça avait été trop tard. Les vitres du bar avaient explosé(es). Les cris avaient suivi. Le sang aussi. Ses gardiens s'étaient repliés autour de lui, comme à chaque attaque. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Et puis quelqu'un s'était mis en travers, alors même que Tsuna était certain d'être fichu. Une masse était alors tombée sur lui. Tsuna avait mis un moment à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Sa mère, Nana Sawada, avait pris une balle à sa place. Et en était morte. Il y avait d'autres victimes bien sûr, des inconnus, des camarades de classe, mais Tsuna ne voyait qu'elle. Sa mère qui était morte pour le protéger alors qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Sa mère qui était morte pour le protéger... sa mère était... morte ?

« MAMAN ! »

.

 **§**

.

 **R** eborn s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et observa sa charge. Cela faisait un mois que les attentats de Daesh s'étaient déroulés. Et tout avait changé. Reborn n'avait rien vu venir, vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un groupe agirait ici, à ce moment-là. Rien n'avait indiqué une telle chose et surtout pas à cette ampleur. Et à présent il ne pouvait que contempler, impuissant, le petit châtain recroquevillé sur le parapet de sa fenêtre, le regard vide et le visage dénudé d'expression. Un mois. Un mois que Tsuna n'avait plus sourit. Un mois que les habitants de Namimori regardait l'adolescent avec compassion quand ils le croisaient. Tsuna haïssait ça. Cette fausse sympathie. Et Reborn ne pouvait rien faire. Comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Nana. Il se souvenait des petits poings de Tsunayoshi, s'abattant contre son torse alors qu'il hurlait contre lui, contre tous et contre lui-même pour la disparition de la Mama. Il se souvenait aussi des larmes roulant sur les joues du gamin. Et il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait lui-même ressenti en voyant le corps s'effondrer, toute vie l'ayant déserté. Il se souvenait aussi du visage blême de Iemitsu qui s'était par la suite replongé encore plus dans son travail. Le blond n'avait pas une seule fois demandé à son fils comment il allait. Il avait peut-être interrogé Nono, mais Reborn en doutait sérieusement. Iemitsu était triste certes. Iemitsu avait perdu sa femme. Mais Tsuna avait perdu sa mère. Et elle était morte en le protégeant. Maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un père. Un père qu'il avait cru mort pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Un père toujours absent même si pour une bonne cause. Un père qui n'était même pas là pour aider son fils à faire son deuil. Et Reborn avait mal. Il avait mal pour Tsuna alors qu'il le voyait dépérir jour après jour, sans rien pouvoir y changer. Tsuna n'écoutait pas. Tsuna n'entendait pas. Ses journées passaient dans un automatisme. Il ratait parfois – souvent, l'école. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il lui arrivait de faire ses devoirs, de donner un câlin aux enfants. Puis il allait se poser à côté de sa fenêtre et passait des heures à observer le ciel. Parfois il allait au parc, se posait sur une balançoire et y restait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Souvent Reborn devait aller le chercher, sachant que l'adolescent se laisserait mourir de froid s'il ne le faisait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Reborn ressentait la douleur. Une douleur éprouvante. Un tiraillement dans la poitrine. Reborn avait mal. Parce que la mama l'avait toujours accueilli chez elle même après avoir découvert son véritable statut. Elle l'avait traité comme un membre de sa Famille. Reborn s'était réellement senti chez lui. Et maintenant il assistait à la mort lente et agonisante d'un ciel qui avait tant briller par son innocence et sa bienveillance.

C'était douloureux. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil.

.

.

.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Tahury :** _

_Salut. Je vois ça. Moi j'évite de me relire ( même si je le fais quand même ) parce qu'à chaque fois que je repense à cette journée je pleure ( et je n'ai pourtant perdu aucun proche ). Néanmoins, maintenant que j'ai posté ce texte, je me sens mieux. L'écriture a toujours eu le temps de détendre et de ''libérer'' de quelque chose. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour tous les ''écrivains''. C'est vrai que moi aussi je ne voyais pas Nana mourir, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi elle. Parce que personne n'est immortel et que dans ce genre d'événements, tout le monde peut y passer. De plus, Nana est la mère de Tsuna et j'ai l'impression qu'on ne la voit pas tant que ça dans le manga, donc j'ai voulu en faire l'un des personnages principaux de ce petit texte. Qui sait comment réagirait Tsuna face à la perte de sa mère. Et elle est morte sous yeux, en le protégeant ! Il doit être plein de remords même si ce n'est pas sa faute._

 _ **Amelieprosper :** _

_Hellow ~_

 _Je te remercie pour ce gentil message. J'espère que toi non plus tu n'as perdu personne lors de ces attentats. J'ai essayé de bien faire passer les sentiments et même si je n'ai pour ma part perdu aucun proche je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et quoiqu'on en dise cette journée, ou plutôt ce qui s'est passé le 13 novembre nous a tous touché d'une certaine façon. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer Nana morte, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à tahury, je voulais justement prendre une personne extrêmement proche de Tsuna mais qui ne fasse parti du monde souterrain. Et Nana est la mère de Tsuna, qui donc pourrait être plus important ? Il y avait bien les enfants mais ils font tous partis de la Mafia et l'idée de prendre Kyoko ou Haru ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Nana était le seul choix qui s'est offert à moi à la seconde même où j'ai inscrit la première lettre de ce texte._


End file.
